Episode 11
Summary Brilith recalls the 7th month of the year N5 when she summoned Agni. She had fallen to her knees crying after she thought she failed and wasted part of her lifespan, but then he appeared before her. Neither was sure why the summoning was successful. She also remembers the time she graduated and Agni wanted to give her a present, which was a childish drawing made of fire in the sky of her face. She remembers how, due to Agni's childish nature, she sometimes forgot he was a god. When Agni finally returns from his outing with Leez, Brilith yells at him, saying that he never takes anything seriously and always disappears without telling her where he's going. As she vents her anger, deep inside she really wants to apologize, but can't bring herself to do it. She then leaves him as she runs inside, crying bitterly. Leez waits outside their assigned guild rooms for Asha to arrive, and notices that the two doors are drastically different. Since something appears suspicious about Leez's room, Asha offers her the better room. Once Leez is inside, Asha opens the door to the "bad" room and tosses a gold coin inside, which results in the sounds of various traps going off. Asha then decides to sleep in the hallway instead. 1-11 Brilith summons Agni.png|hi there 1-11 Brilith leaves.png|go away 1-11 suspicious room.png|your key Currygom's comment If Leez had seen her throw that gold coin into room 512... Afterword (pic 1: young Brilith becoming ill) ■ The Queen and the Bum chapter is now ended. The next chapter, The Sorrow of Loss, will start with Episode 12. This was the title of the last episode of Chapter 2 in the Best Challenge version. * I've said it many times, but the chapters are going to be different from the Best Challenge version. There will be some chapters removed, or added. ■ I had a really hard time drawing the story for The Sorrow of Loss in the Best Challenge version. I felt that I wasn't good enough to do it, and thought that maybe I should just give up—I had many thoughts like that. When I couldn't draw the story as it appeared in my mind, and couldn't express things the way I imagined it, I would get very angry when I had to change the story. It wasn't how I wanted to do write it, but because of my newbie art skills, I had to make changes. It was all so sad. But I think my drawing skills have improved since then... It might be difficult, but I'm going to continue the story the way I want. Please stay tuned. ^..^ (pic 2: snowball fight) ■ In this episode, at first Brilith's hair is waist-length, then here it's as long as she is tall. In the present time? It's long enough to drag on the ground. She's like a walking broom. She wears the pink cloak so that it won't sweep the ground. Her hair is underneath the cloak. So, would it be better for her to have short hair, or to tie it up? But Brilith is really trying to copy her mother~~ Jibril was known for her long, red hair which waved in the wind. ■ Atera has a warm climate except for a few days out of the year, so it almost never snows. This place is not Atera but somewhere further north, between Atera and Rindhallow. The priest got tired of maintaining the barrier for so long, and sometimes she gets a vacation(?) (in the meantime, other magicians take over), so the two of them took the opportunity for this trip. They wanted to stay out of view and so they went to a remote location such as this... (pic 3: Agni - fire form) ■ Yes, this is Agni's true form. He's literally made of fire... Is he horrifying because there's only a mouth on his face? But it would be strange to talk without one, so I drew one for him. Actually, he would have no trouble speaking even if he didn't have a mouth or a throat. (pic 4: Ruche storms up the stairs) ■ She carried some tools with her up the stairs in Episode 8, and now we see the result. But isn't something like this attempted murder? I decided to color it in an obvious way. Asha will definitely know something's up when she sees it, heh. This person renovated room 512 because she intended for Asha to sleep in room 511, causing Asha's companion (Leez) to sleep in the hallway, but it went the other way around and not as she'd planned. She never expected that Asha's companion (Leez) would sleep in the room because Asha gave it to her. * There's no special meaning to the numbers 511 or 512. They are simply the two rooms at the end of the hallway on the 5th floor. ■ But why can't Asha sleep in the same room as Leez? The reason will be shown later... (later than in the Best Challenge version). Notes * Whether by coincidence or not, Brilith summoned Agni in the 7th month— the month of Agni. * Gods can change their apparent age at will.Currygom's blog, Races: Gods ① - jurisdiction, rank, the birth of new gods So can nastikas.Currygom's blog, Races: Overview of the divided races (gods/suras/humans) * Humans are prevented from accurately portraying the image of a god, but apparently Agni is unable to accurately portray a human, either. * Spoiler: Events in Season 3 provide the most likely reason Agni responded to this child's summons. * Spoiler: Was Currygom's mention of short hair in the afterword a bit of foreshadowing? Brilith will lose most of her hair as a result of one of Sagara's transcendentals. References